A Box of Memories
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Eijun goes on a trip down memory lane. Prompt: Reminder - Day 1; For Chrisawaweek2k16 on tumblr


Most people didn't seem to appreciate the little things in life. They were always too busy, they wanted the next best thing, but Sawamura Eijun wasn't a normal person. As he was cleaning out the remaining things from his desk he found a secret box labeled "Eijun's box of super-personal stuff – KEEP OUT! (especially you Kuramochi-senpai)".

Eijun released an amused huff at his younger self and opened the box while sitting on the floor.

The first thing that he saw was a picture of Chris. It was when they were back in Seidou and Chris played catcher for him in that practice game against Kokushikan High. One of the managers, probably Sachiko, had taken the photo. He remembered Miyuki teasing him about asking for a copy of the picture, but Eijun knew it was because Miyuki couldn't bring himself to ask for one.

Under the photo was a movie ticket-stub from the first movie that he and Chris went to see. He remembered that day because according to his manga the movies were a perfect time for some hand-holding or kissing, but unfortunately neither of that happened. Instead he ended up clinging to Chris' arm whenever the ghost appeared and hiding his face in Chris' shoulder. It wasn't until later that Chris confessed he picked a scary movie on purpose because he knew that was how Eijun was going to react.

On the side of the box was a pencil with a chewed-off eraser. It took a while for the memory to return, but then Eijun remembered this was his 'Secret Test Good Luck Charm'. The first years had a pretty big exam coming up and everyone was busy studying by themselves. Eijun didn't feel that he would be able to pass the exam if he studied alone, but no one in his class had the time to help him out. Then he remembered just how knowledgeable and great Chris was and went to go ask him for help. Chris took some convincing as he had entrance exams to worry about, but Chris wasn't ever able to turn him down and so they got into a one-day cram session. When he left to go to bed he realized that he had taken one of Chris' pencils by mistake. He told himself he would return it the next day – but maybe after the test. Hopefully some of Chris' intelligence would come along with the pencil – as if it absorbed the knowledge just by being close to Chris. The next day he took the test and he passed with the highest grade he ever got in his life. Even Kanemaru was impressed. When he went to go and show Chris he received a hug and a kiss as congratulations.

There seemed to be one of those picture frames that could hold two photos. It could fold in the middle because of a hinge. One of the photos was a picture of Chris and Eijun posing after Chris graduated from Seidou. Eijun could see how he was holding back tears as he forced himself to smile for the camera. Chris looked so put together it had made Eijun wonder if Chris was even going to miss him after he went to University. It wasn't until later that Chris confessed that the reason he didn't look sad in his graduation photos was because he knew that Eijun and he would be together for a long time and that he was going to do what he could to keep them together. When Eijun heard that all he could do was burst into tears and bury himself in Chris' chest as Chris wrapped his strong arms around him. The photo in the other frame was a picture of his own graduation from Seidou. Chris had come to congratulate him and he could tell that Chris was so proud of him. All Eijun thought about was that he could finally go to the same school as Chris and be able to see him everyday.

Underneath the picture frames was a stack of letters. Chris wasn't kidding when he said that he would do what he could to keep them together after his graduation. They wrote to each other twice a month after Eijun confessed that he wanted a more solid example of their relationship. Emails were fine, especially if they wanted to share something right away, but there was just something special about having a handwritten letter from someone you cared for. You could see how their thoughts flowed and although their letters were mostly about their days and school work, Eijun treasured each one. He thumbed through them as he skimmed their words. He couldn't remember how many there were but it was a hefty bunch and took up the rest of the space in the box. He lifted the stack and was about to start reading them when he heard someone call his name.

"Are you about done, Eijun? The movers will be here soon," called Chris from the livingroom. They were finally moving out of their cozy apartment and into a house. It had taken them a while to save up, but with Chris' medical career and Eijun's baseball they were able to get the house of their dreams. Maybe he could convince Chris to get a dog next or even a cat.

"I'm almost done!" shouted back Eijun as he looked at the letters with nostalgic eyes. He would have to read them some other time. As he went to go put the stack back into the box he realized there was something at the very bottom

As he lifted it he noticed it was another photograph, but this one had a more recent date written on the back. When he flipped it over he let out a small gasp.

It was a picture from their wedding after they got married. They were dressed in their suits as they leaned in to kiss one another. He could see that he had the biggest grin on his face as he kissed Chris. It was easily one of the happiest times of his life. Everyone they kept in touch with from their Seidou days attended as well as a few friends from University and their respective families. He remembered talking to Chris' father at the reception and his dad had confessed he used to call him a "crazy boy". It was pretty funny when he explained _why_ he gave Eijun the nickname.

"Did you need some help finishing up?" asked Chris as he entered their bedroom. He took in the sight of his husband sitting on the floor with what looked like junk at first glance spread around him. "Eijun, have you done anything in here?" he asked with exasperated fondness.

Eijun looked up with a somewhat guilty face. "I was almost finished when I found my box of secret Chris-things." Chris smiled at him. It had weirded him out the first time he had found the box when he was cleaning and he could admit that curiosity had gotten the best of him when he looked through the contents. He realized that it was a memory-box of their relationship and he felt so overwhelmed with it's contents that their night together was a bit more _enthusiastic_ than normal. When Eijun questioned him and asked why he was so riled up all Chris had been able to answer with was 'I just love you' and that had been it. It was a few months ago that he decided to sneak in the photo from their wedding as it was the happiest memory he could think of. He knew one day Eijun would find it and he was glad he was here to see it.

"'Secret-Chris things'?" asked Chris with forced curiosity. Eijun narrowed his eyes at his husband, not fooled for a second.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one! I never put this photo in here," he said as he shook the picture in his hand. He placed the photo down as he stood up, his legs a bit shaky from sitting for so long.

"Thank you for your contribution," said Eijun as he leaned up to kiss Chris.

Chris released a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Eijun and kissed him back.

 **THE END**


End file.
